1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a light-emitting element layer that emits light with a luminance controlled for each of a plurality of unit pixels constituting an image, and a sealing layer covering the light-emitting element layer has been conventionally known. The sealing layer is provided for preventing moisture from entering the inside of the device from the outside and reaching the light-emitting element layer. As the sealing layer, one having a three-layer structure including an inorganic layer, an organic layer (resin layer) provided on the inorganic layer, and an inorganic layer provided on the organic layer is known as disclosed in, for example, JP 2004-079291 A.
In recent years, the display device is required to be flexible, and ensuring the resistance of the display device to bending becomes a problem. When the sealing layer including the inorganic layer made of silicon nitride or the like is used as disclosed in JP 2004-079291 A, the inorganic layer may be broken at the time of bending the display device. Therefore, it is conceivable to reduce the thickness of the inorganic layer for ensuring the resistance to bending. However, when the thickness of the inorganic layer included in the sealing layer is reduced, the sealing layer may fail to play its essential role of preventing the entry of moisture into the inside of the device.